i'm me, not him
by wonderlandDiviners
Summary: I was raised by the clave. I was Different. I was seen, as evil. I was seen, as the monster daughter. Born of both angel and demon blood. But i'm not my parents. I am me and now this is the start of my story. The story of not my blood, but of me.


**_Look wise, she was a mix of both of them, but the way she talked, the way she acted, the way she carried herself, her taste, her skills, her beliefs, her personality that was all hers and no one could take that away from her._**

 ** _They say she was an angel and he… well he was a demon._**

 ** _So what did that make her?_**

 ** _She was not born from love only hatred and obsession. Her life a was the result of unwilling and forced assault on a woman, who never should have been put in that position by any one never mind her own brother._**

 ** _All her life she had neither known love or affection of any type, she was taken away from her mother just minutes after her birth to be locked away and only be used for test and experiments. Her father dead and her mother never cared so of course she had no one to fight against the clave for all the pain that they afflicted on her, which was both physical and mental._**

 ** _But today was different for today was the day that marked the end of her captivity._**

 **** **Present day**

Everyday for the past sixteen years I have woken up in this very room, but today, today is my last day in this room and I know that why I will never forget it, I will always hate it.

Hate. Hate is something I have known my whole life and now I was going to change that, because I wanted to feel more I wanted to be more instead of being the demon's daughter, I was going to be my own person and be known for, not who my parents were, but for who I am as a person.

As I pack my bag, which doesn't take long, as all my possessions are just clothes and not many at that. Now I have nothing else to do but sit and think why I wait for them to release me. It's funny how I say released it's like I'm a mundane criminal being released from prison, after committing a crime, yet different because the only crime of mine was who my father was.

I need to stop. I always do it. Just sit and think and ponder on them, especially him. For a man that I'd never met and didn't even know of my existence, well he messed up my life from the day I was conceived I was doomed to this horrible shit life that I life and all because of him.

STOP!

I turn towards the door and wait for the light to flick green and for the door to open.

"experiment 226, this way please"

This was it. This is my time. This is me finally gaining control over my life.

Walking through the corridors behind the two guards, I suddenly realise that this is truly it and I'm remind of my younger years, in this place.

 _Flash back (age 9)_

 _"_ _Experiment 226, please pick up the stele" I look up at the man, Mr Lightwood, I'm not suppose to know his name, I'm not suppose to know anyone's name here, but I hear things. I heard his name was Robert lightwood._

 _I heard he has three children, he used to have four, but my father changed that._

 _I slowly pick up the stele and turn to him he gives me a slight nod, so I turn back to the mundane._

 _"_ _mark his skin, 226" Mr Lightwood says firmly, sick of my hesitating, but I hesitate, because I know what happens next. This isn't the first time they made me do this and I only hope it's the last._

 _The tip of the stele touches his skin and that's when the screaming begins, but I don't stop, because I know what happens if I stop, I know that they will do to me what I do to this mundane._

I shake my head to rid myself of the memory, I remember it was at age six when the learnt that why I can use a stele and perform working runes, but I myself can not receive runes as they burn my skin to the point of near death.

They say its because of the demon blood from my father.

We walk for a while, up many steps and through many corridors, until we finally reach the the inquisitor office, Robert lightwood.

The guards knock, waiting for approval to enter and when the do the shove me in the room before closing the door.

"ah, experiment 226, please sit" he says pointing to the chair across from him. Slowly after a minute of him shuffle through paper he looks up at me.

"you know the conditions of your release?" I nod as he continues " you had a choice weather to stay in the shadow world or leave and live in the mundane world" he clears he throat before looking at me.

"yes sir, I have chosen to live in the mundane world" I said swallowing the lump in my throat.

"good, good, we will supply you with a birth certificate and all the other paper work you need to be able to live in the mundane world, as well as checking up on you every now and then" I nod.

He makes it sound like they are going to be checking up on me for my safety, but really their afraid I'll turn out like him, so I just nod and go along.

"well we just need you to sign a few papers and then we will teleport you to New York city, where you will be free to do as you please" the last bit sounding harsh.

I pick up the pen and begin to sign after carefully reading over the papers. I hand the papers back after I signed them all.

"well then experiment 226, it now looks like you're a free citizen, you are free to go. The guards will take you to the portal" I rise from his desk grabbing his jacket and walking to the door.

"Wait!" I yell quickly just as he has the door half opened.

"is there a problem, 226?"

"yeah, my name isn't 226, and I need to know how to go about getting a name" he gives a little laugh, not a happy laugh, just a laugh.

"you have a name 226" he says dismissively

"I do?" he nods "but how?"

"Mrs Fairchild put a name down on your birth certificate" and with that he leaves.

I shocked and all I can do is sit and….

she named me, she named me, she didn't just hand me off, but named me.

What does this mean?

"it's time to go 226" I turn to see the guards waiting, so I nod my head and rise from my chair and follow them to the portal. When we reach the portal I learn that a guard will go with me and take me to a room they have organised for me and that I will get all my paper work there and most importantly my birth certificate.

I take a deep breath and then I step through the portal.

The room is small, there is a bed in one corner and a kitchen in the other with two doors one, which is open leads into a bathroom and the other I guess is the entrance.

"you will find all you paper work in the file on your bed" the guard tell me with a nod of hi head in an acknowledgement before stepping back through the portal.

I wait for the the portal to completely close before walking to the bed.

My birth certificate is the only thing on my mind and I open it with shaky hands.

I'm scared. I don't know why, but what I do know is that, there is this small ball of fear uncurling in my stomach and they only way to cure it is to open the folder holding a name. My name.

My hands shake but I pull it open and read.

I skin over the birthdate and parent information before finally seeing it.

Name: Adora Finn Fray

I'm Adora Finn Fray and now I know it's my time to prove I'm my own person starting by having my own name, Adora.

Name meaning;

Adora- beloved

Finn- warrior

Thank you everyone for reading, please comment and tell me what you think, as I would really appreciate it.

I am thinking about carrying on this fanfiction separate from this one shot and if I do it might continue after this on or maybe about her life in captivity, but not sure though, it will depend on what you people want, so comment and tell me please.

Thank you.


End file.
